


Coporea switch

by ReturntoNeverland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, More Chapters to Come, Other triggers inside so be warned, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturntoNeverland/pseuds/ReturntoNeverland
Summary: In the hours after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry is wondering the castle grounds before a terrible event befalls him.Now charged with crimes he didn’t commit he must live out his days in the dank cells of Azkaban.





	1. Take heed there be madness within

**Author's Note:**

> The following fan fic contains course language and sexual themes. It is a dark fic and if you continue to read I apologise before hand for triggers you may incounter. 
> 
> Based off prompt: credit to prompter

Drip! Drip! Drip! 

Harry, watched as the water dropped from the cracked ceiling. One after the other, each little drop. 

Drip! Drip! Drip! 

On to the slimy floor. Splashing on the wall, slowly helping the growing moss and mold, that resided there. He could count the days with it he stared at it’s slowly growing form that much. Sometimes he swore he saw it move. Though perhaps he had finally gone round the bend. 

Crack! Bang! 

Turning towards the bars that confined him, he waited for the guard to pass by, or stop at his cell. The dragon hide boots clicking down the halls. They all wore dragon hide. 

The sound grew stronger till the form of Rick filled the doorway. He had no need to look up from those blood stained shoes, to know who it was. His always had blood on them. 

Banging on the bars, making them vibrate with his bat. He never went anywhere without it. Harry hatted that fucking bat. He was just lucky he wasn’t the one who caught his attention. 

“Potter!” He spat mockingly. Harry glared in reply. “You’ve got a visitor.” Harry’s heart stopped. He only ever had one visitor. “Get your skinny ass up, before I make you.” He bellowed. Opening the cell with his thumb on the lock. The guards weren’t allowed wands in the cells, though that didn’t stop them sometimes. 

“Up!” He roared. 

Harry sent him a glare, before using the wall he rested on, to pull himself up. Blood trickling down his leg. 

“Arms on the wall. You know the drill.” Rick ordered, upon entry. Harry turned without a fight, knowing what he would receive if he didn’t comply. Though he contemplated it, just to prolong seeing his visitor. 

Rick, placed the cuffs on him, pushing him out the cell, slamming the bars behind him. Waking the prisoner, across from him, as he did so. The blond bolting upright in his bed, before facing them. 

The grey eyes piercing Harry’s. “Potter?” He said up at his bars now. “Where are you going?” He asked while his eyes screamed with knowing. “Visitor.” Harry replied. “Do you think..?” He trailed off. 

“I don’t know.” He whispered back, eyes downcast. Not allowing himself to hope. Though wishing he could take Draco’s hand in his own. Draco had the same idea. Pushing his luck and trailing his thumb, down Harry’s cheek. Harry relished in the quick touch. Before Rick, smashed down his bat on Draco hand. Harry thought he heard a crunch, before Draco pulled his hand back, cradling it to his chest. 

“Next time I cut it off. Malfoy!” Rick, spat through the bars. Harry didn’t deny, that Rick would follow through with his words. He can still hear the screams from the last time Rick, had payed Draco a visit. 

Draco glared at the guard, before letting his gaze drift to Harry. Harry mouthed a quick ‘I love you’, before Rick pushed him forward. Almost making him lose his balance. It was then Rick spotted the blood. 

“Looks like it’s time for another trip to medi. Aren’t you lucky.” He sneered. Taking Harry’s arm once they passed the entry gate of their wing of Azkaban. “Saved yourself, what happened last time.” Rick goaded. 

Harry’s throat tightened at the mention of that day. But he would be dame'd if he cried, in front of him. But his current state, meant that he didn’t have a very firm hand on his emotions. He could even feel the slightest twinge of his magic. 

“What? Nothing to say. He continued, through the cold damp hallways. Walls oozing an unknown substance. Harry clenching his fists, nails creating crescent moons on the soft flesh of his palms. 

Probably sensing he wouldn’t get a rise out of Harry that way, he moved on to who he knew would get under Harry’s skin. 

“You know? It’s still baffles me, that he comes to see you! And how do you repay his kindness....” 

“Kindness! He is nothing more than a....” He never got to finish his sentence, as his face was smashed into the cold unyielding stone. He could feel his nose crack! Upon contact. Blood dripping from his mouth. 

“I’d shut that filthy little mouth! If it wasn’t for his testimony, you’d be dead! Molding in the ground, that is if they even dined to give you a proper burial. And I’m not even going to mention what else you owe him! Well if it was me I’d have...” 

“Montey! What do you think you’re doing?” Soren, the warden of Azkaban boomed. Harry could see through his dirty hair from his place on the wall. The stick thin man was making his way towards them. His brown greasy curls slicked back on his skeletal head. Yet his beard was growing wild. 

He was a horrid man. Who despite his looks was just as bad as Rick, and the other horrid workers in this hell hole. But. He was helpful when you need something. If one was willing to pay the price. 

“Teaching.” Was Ricks reply. Still pressing Harry’s face into the wall. Soren, pulled out his wand, placing it at Ricks neck. Making the fat fuck, who never stopped reminding him of Dudley, to step back. Arms up in surrender. Finally allowing Harry to breath properly, coughing up the blood, that had been filling his mouth. 

“Last I checked Montey! Your orders were to take prisoner ¥€381 to see their visitor. And he is not a man to be kept waiting.” He growled. “Now off with you. Go torture some other sorry soul. While I clean this up. You know how he likes it. Clean.” With a growl, Rick stormed off, to go do whatever unspeakable thing struck his fancy. 

Harry turned to face Soren, who with a few flicks of his wand set Harry to rights. Though no matter how many times he had scourgiffy cast on him. Harry doubted it would ever compare to the feeling of hot water streaming over him, from a real hot shower. 

After all this time. You’d think he’d stop dreaming. 

“You’ll need to go to medi. I’m afraid my healing charms don’t hold well.” He grinned devilishly. “Like any spell, you have to mean it. I doubt you have a single healing bone in your body. Like most who work here. Your all a step away form being inmates yourselves. And joining us in our cells.” He drawled not breaking eye contact. 

An evil glint filled the wardens eyes. “Then you’d best hope, I don’t join yours.” He smirked. Nose to nose with him. So close harry could feel his breath on his skin. “I believe, it is you who should hope you don’t join mine. Need I remind you about the last man who tried that.” 

Soren rose an eyebrow. “Is that a threat.” He pondered. “A warning.” He stated. Soren smirked. “Come. Best not keep him waiting. I could lose my job.” 

“Then where would we be.” Harry quipped. “Come.” He repeated. And again he was on his way to the private unguarded room that only he was privy to. 

They stood outside the door as Soren placed his hand on the lock, like a magical version of a thumb scanner. With a push he opened the door gesturing him to enter. When he hesitated Soren lost his patience and pushed him in. 

Harry stumbled and turned to face the door in annoyance. 

“Harry. Darling! It’s been to long.” Harry turned, to face himself. With an uncharacteristic grin, his voice said. “How I’ve missed that face.”


	2. Fifteen years ago

An eerie silence, filled the broken halls of Hogwarts. 

The battle had ended and the Aurors, had descended, rounding up those who hadn’t fled. The ones that knew, the fight was over. 

Harry couldn’t watch. So he’d left the great hall, and Ginny and Ron, to mourn their loss. He to was grieving. But both he and Hermione thought it best to leave the family. Hermione went to tend the wounded. While Harry found him self at a loss. 

So he began to wonder the halls, the once cheerful castle a ruin. Littered with the bodies of the fallen children, who once learnt and roamed in its halls. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel like, if only he’d defeated Voldemort sooner, there would be fewer loses. Would Fred still be alive? Remus? Tonks? 

The weight of it all, left him feeling weak and out of breath. Leaning heavily against the stone of an unknown corridor. He wanted to cry. But all he felt, was numb.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there like that. Numb to the world around him. Till he was pulled from his stupor when the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor, looking up he found the familiar figure of Pansy Parkinson. 

From his point of view she seemed to be anxious and determined, looking behind her as if to see if she was being followed. Though she also looked like the war hadn’t touched her. Her robes pristine. She had been locked in the dungeons. 

Harry wanted to be mad at her, but the truth was. He didn’t have the energy. The fight had left him, when Voldemort had fallen. The houcrox was gone, and so had all that anger that filled him when it still resided there. 

Why not start forgiving those who had no choice in who they fought for. So he called out to her, making his way over to where she stopped, at his voice. Noticing the odd object she had in her hand. It reminded Harry of the odd nick nacks that he found strained around Dumbledores office. 

He wonders who would take it over now that Snape...Well one obstacle at a time. 

“Potter?” Parkinson replied. Looking wary. Her pug nose still looking down on him as if she was better. How she pulled of entitled, scared and oddly excited, baffled Harry. 

“So..I...err..I just wanted.” He babbled as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, lost for words, why the hell did he try and talk to her again? “I just.” 

She glared at him. As she clutched the strange object harder. Seeming to grow impatient with him. Harry took a steely breath. “I just wanted to say.... I forgive you for what you did. I know what it’s like to have Voldemort.” She flinched. “In your head, so I don’t blame you for wanting to protect yourself.” He finally managed to get out, if a bit awkwardly. 

Pansy looked at him calculating. Harry felt his skin prickle. His instincts telling him to to run. Even more so when she smiled. A sense of foreboding filling his chest. 

“That’s all well and good Potter! But I wanted you dead.” She admitted. Chilling Harry to the bone. “I seriously doubt that the Aurors or the ministry will see it your way. Darling!” She said closing the space between them.

“They would if I told them.” He mumbled in reply. “Darling the ministry is corrupt and governed by a bunch of imbecilic old men. Who will see to it that all those linked to the dark lord are ak’d where they stand. Or chuck us Azkaban with the key to our cells tied to a rock and dropped to the middle of the sea. I for one do not intend to live my life behind bars!” She explained. 

“Then let me help you.” He insisted. Eyes boring into her own. That grin flashed across her face again. “Oh I intend you to darling. More than you’ll know.” Harry looked at her in confusion.

And before he knew what had happened. She’d yanked his hand towards her and cast a cutting hex on his hand, then her own. Clasping there bloody hands together and placing them on the strange object. Beginning to chant an unknown spell he had never heard before. A flash of bright white light escaping from it.

“What are you doing!” He panicked. Then his world went black. A sensation not unlike a port key making him feel like he was hurdling through time. 

When his eyes finally opened, it was to spots of white clouding his vision, and to a deserted room. 

Looking up at himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He screamed, crawling backwards away from his double. “Who are you?” He splutterd till he hit the underside of a fallen table. 

His double laughed in amusement. Throwing its head back as they did so. “Why. I’m Harry Potter of course!” They chuckled in reply.

Harry rubbed at his head. His ears ringing. “No! No! Your not! I’m Harry Potter!” His voice nasily and high pitched. He clasped a hand to his throat in confusion. 

His double laughed again mockingly. “No. Darling I think you’ll find that your not.” And with a flourish of Harry’s wand his double transfigured a piece of rubble into an intricate mirror. Letting it float in front of his face.

Harry jaw fell at the sight that reflected back at him. In desperation he plucked the mirror from the air to look at himself closely. His hair was in a perfect bob, his eyes a muddy brown, and his nose. His nose. Like that of a pug. Even his fingers were different, thin and feminine digits that gripped the mirror like a life line.

“What did you do to me?” He whispered, at the mirror. Before looking up at her with unadulterated rage. Rising to his feet. Not his feet though were they. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” He screamed. Throwing the mirror just a center meter from his impostors face.

His face looked back at him in manic excitement, letting a peak of laughter escape his lips. “Oh Potter. I would have thought you figured that out by now. But you’ve always been so blissfully oblivious. So let me spell” she chuckled. “It out. I’ve switched our bodes. I’m Harry Potter saviour of the wizard of world. And you. You. Are Pansy Parkinson. Wanted accomplices to death eater activity, and the one who was ready to hand the saviour of the wizarding world.” She grinned back with his face.

Harry fumed at what she had done. She hand turned him into a woman. She had turned him. Into her.

“Whatever freaky Friday shit you’ve pulled undo it now!” He demanded. Crowding her space it was an odd sight seeing yourself look down at you in such a menacing way. It sent a shiver down his spine.

“You are in no state to be making demands of me. I’m the one with the power now.” She picked him up like he was nothing smashing him against the wall. Winding him in the process. She smirked at his loss of breath. “Your stronger than your frail arse looks Potter.” 

Looking up at her in disdain. “You won’t get away with this. My friends will figure out what you’ve done.” He stated with conviction.

Another laugh left his/her throat. He didn’t know how to differentiate between them. It would be easier to just say her even though she was in his body. It was still Pansy in there. 

“I think you’ll find they won’t. You see I don’t leave any loose ends. While the battle raged I had the time to plan what I’d do once the heathens descended. And there was no way I was going to Azkaban or getting the kiss. So I made a fail safe while locked in the dungeons. Now I was going to pick a random student. But then who do I find but you.

I couldn’t have planned it better myself. You could almost call it dramatic irony. Though you are to..what was it Draco used to say? Filled with fire. I believe I have to take measures to assure your compliance.” She smirked.

She was mental. Harry thought, telling her as such. “I will never stop fighting.” He spat back at her. 

Her eyes zeroed in on him with a malicious glint. Her voice hard and venomous. “Oh I think you’ll find you will. I really, really do.” With that she ripped of his newly acquired skirt. Roughly shoving and turning him around so he was bending over on the wall to his will. “What? What are you doing? He checked out in fear finding his hands bound to the wall. At an odd angle, his legs being kicked out wide.

His mind felt like it was short circuiting his head bowed so as to release the strain on his neck. He felt robes being pushed to the side and he kicked out at her, as she roamed her hands over a body that was once hers. 

He began to scream for help as his underwear was ripped off. “NO! STOP! HELP! HELP HERMIONE! RON! SOMEONE! HELP ME! HELP ME!” Tears of frustration and fear trailed down his face, as his pleas went unanswered.

The weight of Pansy pressing his body onto his new form made him stop cold. The warm breath on his ear making him shiver in fear. He’d faced Voldemort, Bellatrix, Fenir. Dragons! But Harry had never felt so helpless or terrified then when the sound of his own voice breathed in his ear. “No one can hear you scream Potter!” 

The fight left him then. Pansy prattled on about silencing spells. And thinking things through unlike Gryffindors. But Harry didn’t hear it or at least wasn’t listening. Some words slipped through like another spell he hadn’t heard, and wondering what fucking with a cock would be like.

After that all he remembered were flash’s of looking down on himself like it wasn’t happening to him but someone else. 

A belt buckle coming undone and falling to the floor.

Screaming as a dry new area felt like it was getting ripped in two.

The pain becoming sort of numb as the bodies rocked back and forth in a repetitive motion. Grazing his cheek rapid pace as it was trapped between a the wall.

The sound of his voices moans. That he knew all to well from when he indulged in a good wank. That voice. His voice, made it all the worse.

The smell of blood. 

The sound of climax. And a heat pouring into his new appendage. Continuing to rock long after it had finished.

Being unbound and falling to the ground.

The smell of vomit, along with the taste.

Whispering a croaky “why.” 

Receiving a cold hearted, “insurance.” 

The world going black for the second time.

He layed there on the cold, hard filthy floor. Just staring at nothing he only knew that he now wished he’d stayed dead. Got on the train with Dumbledore and left everything.

Pansy had left in his body, where he didn’t know. Probably to take his identity and take over his life. He wondered if he cared.

He just wanted it all to stop. See his family again. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Mum, Dad. He blinked slowly as his thoughts raced through his head. They didn’t give up their lives so he could lay there in the dirt after avenging them. And saving the wizarding world.

She wouldn’t get away with this. She. Thought she could break him. Keep him quiet. He would show everyone the truth. 

With a shaky breath he pushed himself up his or should he say her body felt strange. It was strange to walk and move. He felt his or again her boobs when he moved his arms, this strange weight Just pooped on his front.

Needless to say he took a few minutes practicing how to walk, and thankful yet pissed that she had at least cleaned up her mess before just leaving him there. Though the throbbing between his legs was an unwanted reminder of the horror that went down in the abandoned class room.

Not wanting to spend anymore time there he left. Making his way to the great hall. The night had fallen again, he’d spent nearly the whole day.....

No. Forget it. It never happened. Just forget. 

The great hall was still full with wounded but not quite so many as were there earlier. He suspected they had been taken to Saint Mungos. 

Searching the crowd for his friends he came up short, he was about to give up hope when he spotted Hermiones bushy hair kneeling next to a student. 

The young boy couldn’t have been more than twelve his face screwed up in pain, as she tended to the stump that was his left leg. Harry had no doubt that skelegrow wouldn’t heal it. 

Harry was about to call out to her when another beat him to it. His own. He stilled at the sight of Hermione smiling at the impostor weakly. Don’t be fooled Hermione his mind screamed but she continued conversing with Pansy, none the wiser to the snake she was.

Ron appeared beside them. A moment later slapping Pansy on the back like everything was normal. Though his face was pained he soldiered on taking Hermiones hand in his own.

That isn’t me he wanted to scream. why wasn’t he? He was t going to let her just get away with it. He was about to march over. when his hands were suddenly bound behind his back. 

He turned to find two Aurors, red robes fanning out behind them. One had a scar across his face and the other had her wand pointed at him.

“Pansy Parkinson. You are under arrest for the adding and accomplicing of death eaters. You are found to be charged with the aid of you know who by way of turning over Harry Potter to his forces.” The woman stated.

“No! You’ve made a mistake. I’m not Pansy. I’m Harry Potter. She switched our bodies.” He pleaded.

The one with the scar laughed. “Oh your Harry Potter are you. Then whose that standing with the war hero’s.” He goaded. 

Harry turned to see his friends looking his way in interest. “Like I said. That’s Pansy! She switched us. I swear it. You can use vertisurum on me if you don’t believe me.” He insisted.

It was the woman’s turn to laugh now. “Like we would be foolish enough all death eaters were given An antidote to the serums power by Severus Snape. It was one of the ways they infiltrated the ministry. So if you want to prove yourself tell us something only Weasley and Granger would know about.” She ordered.

Harry was about to answer when all his mouth would do was shut every time he tried to talk.

“That’s what I thought.” She scoffed, taking him by his bound arms. And steering him to the aperation point.

“NO!” He protested. “IM HARRY POTTER! IM HARRY POTTER!“ he continued to shout.

As he was about to apperait he Caught Pansy one more time. Looking at him in triumph.

“IM HARRY POTTER!!!” He screamed, as they disaperatted from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry.


	3. How these meetings end

"How I've missed that face." Pansy smirked.

Harry stared at himself in disgust. He had started to resent his own face. Another little plot of hers, he supposed. So that, if he ever got his face back he wouldn't want it.

"I can't say the same for yours." Harry replied tersely. Taking stock of the amount of changes Parkinson had made to his appearance.

She had made him look like those old pure-blooded wizards that just reeked of money. Not unlike Malfoy Snr. Long curly hair, tied at the nape of his neck. Clean shaven, with horrid glasses, That again spoke of money. Harry loathed to think what his Gringots vault would look like, once she'd had her way with it. 

The woman had even waxed his eyebrows. 

"Now. Darling. Is that any way to speak, to your only visitor." She chided, with a ridiculous pout. 

"Why? Is it. That your my only visitor." 

Pansy simply, warranted a scathing look, in answer. As if he were an impossible child, that need the sense knocked into him. 

"Now. Potter. What kind of saviour would I be? If I was to allow her to come to place like this!" She smirked. "This is a prison after all."

"Oh believe me. I am well aware of that fact." he sheathed. "Why are you here." 

Pansy never came without purpose, it was one of the many things he had learned about, in his fifteen years at Azkaban.

she rolled her eyes. "Your no fun, Potty." 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, leaning on the grimy wall, waiting for Parkinson to get on with her yearly tortures. 

"Fine! The Ministry has reviewed your bail." A silence stretched. "They have refused you bail." she grind. His features turning into an ugly smirk.    

Harry rushed forward banging his palms on the rusty surface, of the table that Parkinson sat behind. 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. PARKINSON." Harry snarled.

Harry green eyes, gleamed back at him in triumph and amusement. 

"Why, Potter. Are what are you trying to imply. I should get the guards in here, for that display." She threatened, sarcastically. Though Harry knew that she didn't make those idly. 

Harry let out a small scream of frustration, turning to the wall and giving it a swift kick. As pansy boasted behind him. 

"Yes. well it seems, that the mother of the guard. Is on the comity and pertaining to bail you cant have a hung vote of release. And well...looks like you'll be serving another two years sentence." 

Harry's stomach dropped. Two years. Two years. 

He let out another scream of anguish. "That was an open and shut case. And three years ago! I've been a model inmate, since then. Zero infractions on my prison record. And she testified in my defense. I don't believe you have nothing to do with this." 

The Bitch grinned at him, in that awful way. He Hated seeing his face do that. "Believe what you will. I have another reason for coming." 

"What?" he spat. 

She pulled a heavy looking envelope from the expensive silver lined robes,looking bored. Placing it on the rusty, yet sturdy table top. 

"Whatever it is keep it, I don't want it." ready to bang on the doors, and demand the guards take him back to his cell. Shocking as it might be, it was preferable over spending anymore time in Parkinson's company.

"Never the less. I'm feeling generous today. And you shall have it. when she passed it across the, Harry assumed was once silver table a second time. He spotted a familiar seal.

He hesitated a moment, before reluctantly taking envelope, slowly opening, and reading it. Again he felt his stomach twist.

Pansy was a sadistic bitch. He'd give her that. 

"Why! would you give me this?" He hissed. Through clenched teeth. Clutching the parchment so hard, he'd feard it ripped.

leaning on the table in mock concern, she coked her head in confusion. "I thought you'd want to know darling? Aren't you proud." 

"I'd like to leave now." he asked with as much calm as he could muster. 

"Oh. Potter. you know that's not how these meetings of ours work." she laughed. "It amuses me, you think you can get out of this so easily." 

With determination and that Gryffindor fire that still burned. No matter how low the flames got. He stared her down. "I will one day. And it will make killing voldemort look like child's play." 

Making her way over to him, she caressed his cheek, with unwavering confidence. "Oh I seriously doubt that."

"You, think I wont." 

She captured her lips in his. Before pulling back for air, whispering breathlessly in his war.

"I know you wont." 

"And what might that be." Why harry asked he didn't know. For he knew the answer. 

She lifted Harry up against the wall, scratching up his back. where the holes in his prison garb lay. Harry struggled against her, as she whispers in his neck. "Insurance." 

Harry became pliant then, he didn't know why he still fought her. He knew how these meetings always ended. 

"That's a good girl." She taunted. 

Oh did he know how these meetings ended.


	4. Welcome to Azkaban

"Pansy Parkinson." 

Rang through the silent court room. 

"We, the wizard gamont. Find you guilty, of the war crimes, attempting to hand over the hero of the wizarding world, Harry Potter. And have sentenced you, to the kiss." Acting minister for magic kingsley Shacklebolt. Announced to the chorus of enthusiastic cheers. 

Harry meanwhile. Felt his heart stop. And the violent need to throw up.  

Since his arrest, that constant sate of nausea had been relentless. Waiting in his holding cell, never knowing when they would whisk him off to Azkaban, or even give him a fair trial. Well.. A trial in any case. Harry highly doubted it would be fair. 

So he waited. In his cell, trying to keep the nausea at bay, while the wizarding world tried to put it self to rights. Purging any trace of Voldemort and his followers. Unluckily for him. He was now in one of those bodies.

While reprimanded in their custody, he had made it his mission to tell all those, he came across, who he was. unfortunately it had the undesired affect of making everyone believe him to be mad. Or rather Pansy was mad. It also didn't help that the Pugs nasty little spell, had rendered him mute, when trying to prove who he was to the odd soul who would listen.   

What little he had done, all seemed for nothing now with the passing of Pansy sentence. 

The Kiss. 

"However." The minister continued. 

Harry dared not hope. As he looked upon the gamonts dower faces. "Due to the disbanding and eradication, of the dementors. The accused will not. Be receiving the kiss."  

To the uproar of the crowed, Harry sagged in relief.

Kingsley raised his hands for silence. The crowed simmering down somewhat though still noticeably irritable. "The wizard gamont, though already having come to a verdict, where given a late missive from one Harry Potter. Requesting that the accused be granted amnesty from the death potion." The crowed was signing his impostors praises at this. 

Harry rolled his eyes, to the sound of "the boy has such a soft heart." and "wants to see the best in every one." meanwhile the real Harry felt like throwing up again.  

"However." Kingsley began again. "We can not allow the accused crimes to go unpunished." A round of 'hear, hear' was heard. "Pansy Parkinson. You, are sentenced. To life! In Azkaban. Pending a retrial for early release, if warranted. In Fifteen years."

Life! Life!

"Aurors. Please take Miss Parkinson to the holding cells, where she will await passage to Azkaban. Court dismissed." He commanded banging on his gabble, in closing.  

This time, Harry really did throw up. 

***

Not long after his trial. Harry found himself staring up at the monstrous sight of Azkaban. It was as awful, as Sirius and Hagrid described. And that was just the outside. The winds whipped around the stone monolith, creating a fitting ghostly howl. 

Upon entry, Harry almost slipped on the black rocks that surrounded the building, as the surly auror lead them straight through the stones and into cramped entryway. Harry was loath to discover that the inside was no warmer then the winds that whipped outside. A skeletal woman with patches of missing hair sneered at them as they approached the lone desk that sat in the far right corner of the small room.

"They ent an'ther un en." She groans. Her speech coming out slurred and undefinable, through the witches missing teeth. "an other 'ure blud en?" 

The auror nodded somehow able to understand her.   

He was one of those silent types. That Harry had neglected to catch the name of. Who gives a shit about an aurors name, he thought. When your being sent to Azkaban. 

"Ame n wan." The Scary old witch ordered. Harry looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded as to what she'd said. 

The Auror elbowed him, while placing Pansy wand on the counter. The part Hag, Harry guessed. snatched up the wand quickly. Inspecting it, before sniffing it. Drawing the full length of the wand under her nose. 

Harry couldn't suppress a shudder at the sight.

He was shoved again when he denied, giving an answer, to the intelligible question. The two of them stared him down before the witch, reiterated in disdain "Name!"

"Oooh. Name. H-Harry Potter." 

The old crone looked down at him for a minute. Smudged glasses slipping down her pointy nose. Them let out a maniacal cackle. The auror joining in, shocking Harry when he spoke. 

"Mad. Pint, has been screaming herself hoarse in the holding cells. Telling everyone shes Potter. I Recon she wont last a month in here." 

Harry now knew why he never spoke. his voice was higher then a five year old girls. 

"But I really am Harry Potter." he protested. The crone awful voice cut through. "war. essed 'er ub 'ood. Azkaban. 'ill vive 'er 'ad." she grind. "wha' 'er 'ame oods." 

Harry stared up at her even more confused then last time. all he caught was Azkaban. He was guessing the jist of what she said was he was going to go mad. He didn't doubt that. 

"Pansy Parkinson. her name." The auror replied, as Harry countered with, "Harry Potter." 

Before he knew what was happening a wand was at his throat. Mr balls haven't dropped yet holding on to him tight. "Say your Potter again. And I'll remove your voice box." he threatened. 

Harry tried not to laugh, at the threat. what with that squeaky voice. He doubted the man would go through with it. But just to be on the safe side. Harry didn't push his luck. So he stayed quite, for the remainder of his check in, into the Hotel Del La Azkaban. 

With a flourish of the crones wand, that looked more like a twig, then an actual wand. Papers were filled out and a prick of blood was taken from Harry. Before being dropped on the box Pansy wand now resided in, for the next fifteen years. Glowing then seamlessly ceiling shut. 

With a grunt. It seamed like the witch was done. She pressed the head of dead bird, and with a pop! Two Azkaban guards showed up. One giving the witch a toothy grin "Rosie." he said then kissed her on cheek.  

Harry felt the bile return. 

"We'll take it from here Wools." Huh? So that's his name. "I'm sure she wont be the last death eater scum, you'll be bringing us today." the guard with a bat, and.. was that blood? on his boots. Joked. 

Wools laughed. "Oh. Haven't you heard Rick. This one here ain't no death eater. It's Harry Potter. " He laughed, in that feminine way of his. 

Both guards guffawed at the joke. Though none of them knew. It wasn't a joke.

"Is that so? Well. Then. Right this way, Mr. Potter. Let us show you to our finest cell." Rick gestured with a wave of his hand. As Wools pushed him into the other guards hands. and taken into the depths of Azkaban.

He was lead past many rooms. All of them looking exactly alike, with no numbers on them so you knew what they were. He wondered how the detestable people who worked here, ever found their way around. 

"Hey, Tristyn. You reckon we should get the newbies to take the mugshot's. Teach 'em the ropes." Rick, piped up a couple minutes into there walk down the whistling halls. 

Harry could still feel the presence of the dementours in every fiber of his being, and they weren't even in the cells yet. A shiver ran through him at the thought, of spending the next fifteen years here. In a Cramped cell. the remnants of dementours staining the foundations. He wondered how he would last. Having spent the better parts of hos childhood in a cupboard under the stairs. It was any wonder he had developed a rather intense case of claustrophobia. 

They soon stopped in a tilled, rather moldy, room. Harry presumed it was what was meant to pass as a bathroom. The floor was slippery where he stepped. The greenish brown slime that covered the floor almost made him land on his ass.

"Strip." Rick ordered. Letting go of him with a push. Harry stared at the guards in horror. "W-what?" he spluttered.

"I. Said. Strip! Or I'll do it for you." He sneard pulling Harry hair back roughly by the nape. causing him to let out a whimper. It seemed pansy body was not used to pain. How shocking He thought.  

"Tell me how you expect me to strip! If my hands are cuffed. You great pillock!" He sassed, lifting his hands for emphasis.

Rick's face looked thunderous. "Why you little bitch! I'll teach you to make fool of me." he raised his bat, ready to slam it down on Harry's face. Harry flinch getting ready for impact, but mid swing the bat was caught. by Tristyn.

"No! You fool! You can have fun after its been to medi." Rude. Harry though. "For now. remove it's dam cuffs. It wont be going anywhere." he grinned meaninglessly, pulling out his wand.

Rick smirked, lowering his bat. "You know we aren't allowed to have our wands outside the staff room. New ministry orders." placing his thumb on the lock of Harry cuffs. The metal falling to the floor with a clang!

Tristyn laughed. " like I don't know what you got in that beloved bat, of yours." well, thought Harry. That was useful information. 

"There your cuffs are off. Now. Strip." Rick sneered at her, as he garbed the cuffs from the floor. 

"Aren't you going to turn around?" Harry said wrapping his arms around himself.

"Your in prison, love. You got no rights here. So, I suggest that you hurry this along, before I come over and rip those lovely little school girl robes off you." Tristyn threatened. "I Aint got all day." he warned raising his wand.

Harry took a deep breath. closed his eyes, and began to remove his robes.

The guards jeered and heckled. As layer by layer fell to the floor. Soon he was only standing in a pair of lacy underwear. 

"All of it." he heard. His eyes opening bewilderd. And disgusted to see that tristyn pants had tented. The man was in his late thirty's at least. Scum bag. "And the shoes." Rick added. 

"Your joking! The floor is fucking filthy!" he exclaimed. Nose scrunching in disgust. 

"Oh. listen to the mouth on it." Tristyn smiled. "Take em of girl. Or. like I said. I'll do it." 

Harry glared at them. steeling himself for what he was about to do. Then attempted to take off the idiotic contraption woman call a bra. stumbling with the hooks on the infernal thing, he finally manged to get it off, and with a fortifying breath, let it fall to the floor.

"Look at those tits." Rick jeered. Tristyn huffing at his comment. As Harry took off his shoes, standing on his discarded cloths, so as not to catch whatever deaeses where living on the revolting floor.

"Who you trying to fool Rick. Everyone here knows you prefer the boys." Tristyn shot back.

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine pair of tits." He replied. The last vestiges of Harry modesty falling to the floor.

"Now. Look at that twat! Gotta love Purebloods. They are always spelled so hair doesn't grow where they don't want it ." Tristyn leered. Making Harry turn around so have at least some modicum of privacy.

"Twats aren't for me. But that Ass. If only she had a cock." Rick stated. A hand flew to Harry mouth, the need to spew returning. 

"She's as good as the pureblood whores on knockturn. I had one last night. Her mouth on my cock, and her eating out her pussy." He rubbed at his hard on. "Best night of my life. Then went home and the miss's rode me. Her tits bouncing milk oozing down her pregnant belly." he garbed at himself again. From what Harry could see.

"I don't know why you spend money on those whores. when you've got your pick of the prisoners." Rick, took hold of Harry arm leading him over to the shower, and chaining him to the wall. with the rusty shackles that lay there. Harry felt as if he was going to hyperventilate. chained to a wall naked, with a  man who just admitted to raping the prisoners. He was amazed he was still standing.

"I like em pretty and willing. unless they ask me for it. I don't touch em." Tristyn said, turning on the shower. The cold water splashing down on Harry's head. Harry tried to escape it to no avail. The two laughed at his struggles under it. "Enjoy it. Its the last one your gonna get in a while." Rick yelled over the thundering water. 

A freezing five minutes later, Harry found himself cuffed again, and being dragged naked! Through the halls, to medical. Receiving rude gestures when the other guards that patrolled Azkaban strolled past. He also got a rather untoward sneer from the only female guard they passed. 

The medi-witch however, was the nicest of the sorry bunch he had been so privileged to meet. Examining him with the guards watchful eyes upon them, before dressing him in the familiar Azkaban garb. It was a fresh one at least, he thanked Merlin. Harry feared that he would have been given a used one, caked in blood. 

While leaving him to dress she went an  spoke to the guards, as Harry sat back on the bed noticing the guards eyeing him with disdain. 

"The little slut!" one of them mumbled. harry thought that was a bit uncalled for, as he fiddled with the stripped garb.

When the medi-witch came back, she abruptly took Harry's wrist. Branding a protective rune on to it, with the tip of her wand. Harry felt tears leak as he ripped his arm from her grasp, cradling it to his chest. Pansy really had zero tolerance for pain. 

"What was that for?" he winced, inspecting the rune.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking, that I don't know exactly what those boys get up to." she stated with a quick node to the guards. "That." she pointed at the rune. "Will protect you from them. while in your... Condition." 

Condition? 

What disease had Pansy given him when she switched them? He was about to ask, when he was rudely yanked up, and dragged bare foot to another room. 

"Hold this. You whore!" Rick sneered. Shoving a plank with numbers and rune on it, under the had the name Pansy Parkinson. 

Oh. 

"Stand there." he pointed. to a blank looking wall. "Adam!" Tristyn called, and a skinny bloke entered to room.

The two rudely showed him what to do. Harry moving where he was told, and turning when asked. Before the plank was snatched off him and they were on the move again. 

"Up. or down?" Tristyn asked when they clambered into an elevator of some sort, though from what Harry could see there was no buttons.

"Up." Rick spat. "Ronda will have our guts for a trophy if we took her down." he whined. 

"Up it is then. 10-A" He said. And the cage began to zoom up, and up, and up. Till it stopped, at a set of rusty bars, that made a awful sound when opened.  

They were in the cells.

The lined the hall from left to right. each one they passed, filled with a pathetic looking witch or wizard. Caked in blood and dirt. Some talking to themselves others sleeping, but all looking half mad and one step away from death.

Harry hated to think what he'd be like after a year. Let alone fifteen. But the plus side was at least there weren't any dementors.

The guards stopped in front of what appeared to be an empty cell. Opining the door, and nudging him in. He was having trouble figuring how to walk again. Not wanting to let go of the last vestiges of freedom. 

"Get in." Tristyn bellowed. Before forcefully pushing his stubborn body in there.

"No! No! I don't belong in here! You have the wrong person!." He protested. 

"If Ronda hadn't placed the protection charm on you. I would beat you black and blue. As it is, I cant touch you. But don't think for a second. I wont be here the second that it does. The both of us." 

Rick sneered from his post at the bars. 

"But you've made a mistake. Don't trust the Harry Potter. He's not who you think he is. It's the real Parkinson. Why-Why wont you believe me." He continued to plead, despite the threats t his person. Tristyn had stopped listening though and took off his shackles. 

Then leaving the cell. Rick closing the bars behind him. 

Harry raced towards it. trying to get there before it shut. "NO! WAIT! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! I'M HARRY POTTER! I'M HARRY POTTER!" He screamed till his throat was hoarse. Shaking on the bars.

He rested his head against the bars. Tears slipping from his eyes, as he whispered. "I'm Harry Potter." until it lost all meaning. Breaking down in heaving sobs.

"Pansy?" a voice seemed to call out, through the fog of despair.

His eyes looked up in an instant. Harry knew that voice. he could be in a crowed room and still know that voice. Because there, across the small expanse of hall. In all his pureblooded pratiness. A former shell of himself was:

"Malfoy!" 

                                                                                                                                


	5. After Pansy's visit's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but you need fillers.

Harry, fell to the floor when he reached his cell. Slamming his fists on the moldy stone, as the cell door clanged shut. 

"ARRGGHH!" He screamed in anger and frustration. Causing a ripple effect, when the other sorry souls, that laid in the other cells cursed and groan, the hole that was Azkaban prison. 

Harry got up and kicked his bed. Wondering if it was worth it, to fling his dingy mattress around the cell. One of the perks to sitting in a cell all day, you have plenty of time for cardio. He opted for punching the wall instead, until his knuckles bled. Before falling to a heap on the floor. 

"Fuck!" He cried. Rubbing a bloody hand across his face. 

"I'm guessing it didn't go as you'd hoped. " Malfoy gently coaxed. Harry shook his head in agreement.

Sensing his mood Malfoy changed the subject. "What did you find?" 

"Same as last year. New minister. That could mean changes, and... Your mothers in France." He paused to let Malfoy take that in, before continuing. " Has fashion line, under the Black name. Her ban should be lifted in a month."

It was always like this after a visit from Parkinson. Harry would learn what he could, from the puzzle that was Pansy's chats. Then he was granted one question. That was always the truth. Harry knew if she was lying. It always came with a price though. Draco knew this. 

Since his mothers ban. Harry always used it for him. Unless he needed to know...

"Thank you Harry. I. I know its not, easy on you when you want to know about -" 

"It's fine Draco. If anyone knows how much family means." He grind over at him. 

Draco smiled back, sitting on the floor as he rested against the bars. Holding his hand close to him. It was bruised now. Purple and blue, against the pale ghost white of his skin.

"You need to go to medi." He pointed at his hand. Draco looked down at it and shrugged. A filthy habit, he called it. one he had picked up from Harry. "I've had worse." He replied.

"Remember.." Harry tried to say, before the spell rendered him mute. He knew that Draco would know what he was about to say. He always knew. 

"Ha, Ha. Potter. Very funny." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. Harry almost laughed. Almost. Draco's face fell. "What did she do?" He asked hesitantly. 

Harry sighed, pulling the parchment from the hip of his undies. A gift from Pansy. He looked at the parchment once more, before sliding it under the bars, with enough force, that it reached Draco. He knew he'd read it, when he heard 'Fucking Twat' . 

"My sentiments exactly." Harry replied. 

"Why does she do this?" Draco exploded. "I knew the girl. We were best friends. I don't understand it." 

"She's a crazy pint. And war changes people. often times not for the better. If you tried to look for your friend in her now. I doubt you would find her."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, until Draco spoke up again.

"You must be proud though." He said looking at the parchment.

Harry was more miffed, well he was more than miffed. With the fact that Pug face was there and he wasn't. like so many other moments he should have been apart of. 

"Very." he smiled sadly.


	6. Catching Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! I REPEAT TRIGGER WARNING!

"BLURGH!!!"

Harry threw up, into the filthy loo. That rested in the top right hand corner of his cell. His cell!! In Azkaban!!! A place that didn't seem to be agreeing with him. Though.. He doubted it agreed with anyone. 

"Pansy? Are you okay?" Malfoy called out from the cell across from him. 

"For the thousandth time Malfoy! I'm not Pansy! How many times do I need to tell you, before you get it through that thick pureblooded head of yours." Harry groans in frustration, flushing the loo as he does so.

He was hesitant to wash his mouth out, from the grubby sink that was on top of the toilet. It was that or taste vomit all day. Frankly he wasn't sure which was worse.

Hardening his resolve, he turned the squeaky tap, the water trickled out pathetically. Cupping his hands under it he took a swig. Swirling it around his mouth before spitting it out, before repeating the process, drinking it this time though. It wasn't so bad.

"Till I actually believe you. Which I don't, by the way. This is typical Pansy. Anything to get yourself out of trouble. Though I also think you've finally gone barmy." Malfoy stated, from his perch upon his bed. "Think tha'll release you if you keep spouting that Potter rubbish." He smirked. Looking over at Harry.

"How, do you know?" Harry shot back. As he tried to get comfortable on his rickety bed. With a piss poor excuse for a mattress and blanket.

"That cell your in wasn't always empty." was Malfoys short answer.

Merlin.

"How..How long, have you been here Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning onto his side.

Harry watched him scowl, in confusion. "How long were you in the holding cells for?" he countered.

"About a month." He replied, playing with a loose thread on his blanket. "Then, a month. And two days." was his answer.

"A month!" Harry shouted incredulously. "Did you even get a trial?" Malfoy shook his head. "That cant be legal!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I wouldn't call what they gave me a proper trial. I suppose there was at least some form of legality. My mother was given amnesty for her crimes. Granger told Shacklebolt about her saving Potter-"

"Me." Harry interjected. Malfoy ignored him. 

"Potter. She was free to take every penny under her's and fathers name. But...Father and I... Well. I'm here aren't I." He snarled. 

"This isnt right. You and your mother were meant to go free. I. Was going to testify for the both of you. And then that.. That. BITCH! Parkinson. She went and TOOK MY LIFE!" He screamed, slamming his fist into the mattress, plowing a puff of dust into his face.  

"Your really not going to let this potter thing go. Are you?" He asked Looking at Harry curiously. 

"Never!" Harry shot pack with conviction. Staring Malfoy down. He swore he saw the exact moment it clicked.

Malfoys eyes bulged out of there sockets. "Potter?" He exclaimed. Harry shot out of his bed, at the sound of his name. "POTTER!" He repeated louder still. 

Finally. Harry thought. 

"Malfoy." he smirked. He almost laughed, at how comical Malfoy looked. 

Malfoy ran a hand through his dirty hair in shock. "How?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid question. "That's. What I’ve been trying to tell you! After the battle..." 

He then proceeded to tell his school nemesis all that transpired after the battle. Excluding some parts. Not even he wanted to remember that. 

To his credit, Malfoy sat there and listened silently. Not that there was anything else he could do. he was trapped in a cell. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation though. That the person who attempted to make his school years a living hell. Besides Voldemort of course. Was the only one who believed him, not only that but knew that it was him. Then again, Malfoy was probably one of the few people who actually knew him. 

After patiently listing, he asked. "Why you?" 

Wasn't that the million Gallon question. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know? I think, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Malfoy scoffed. "Arent you always, Potter."   

Harry smiled weakly. "yes. Always." The two stared at each other, until a Pop! broke their revere.

Harry looked down at his cell floor, as continues pops! Went down the cell block.  A plate full of slop stared back at him. Harry stomach rolled, at the sight of it. 

"Oh look. Dinner." Malfoy sneered.

 

***

The days passed like that. The pop! of breakfast, lunch and dinner trays. Popping in and out. Malfoy and Harry would talk, because they had no one else to talk to. Other days they would just sit in silence, lost in there own minds. 

Then the guards would come. 

Each day they picked someone new. The moans and screams bouncing of the walls, in the silence. Everyone feeling sorry for the days victim. But all secretly grateful it wasn't them. None of them ever bothered Harry though. For which he was both equally thankful and frighted of.

One night. They paid Draco a visit. 

It was dark, and once again Harry found it hard to sleep.He often found himself Sleeping through the day, just to make it go faster. Plus the fatigue that he had been experiencing of late, had thrown his sleeping habits out the barred windows. He often found himself just nodding off while Draco was talking to him. He still hasn't heard the end of that. 

Tonight however was different. Along with his insomnia he felt the intense need to vomit. So he was up and to the loo, heaving his guts up.

Once he'd finished, a familiar sound reverberated around his cell. The entry gate had opened. It was dark so he couldn't see much. And for once the winds outside, were quite, so his other senses took over. He could hear dragon hide boots on the hard stone. Harry felt like the worst griffyndor alive, as he hid out of view. 

Then. Malfoy's gate opened.

Harry was in the dark corner off his bed a clear view through the bars though. His eyes finally adjusting to the dark. If there was one thing he could say he liked about being in this body, it would be that he could see. Though he wished for his terrible eye sight back at this moment in time. He could see a figure looming over Malfoy. 

They undid their belt. And there pants fell to the floor. 

The sound unlocked something in Harry. It was if he was being transported back, to two months ago. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. As if that would stop the pictures running through his head.   

Or the voice's filtering through.   

Draco, had woken up. Harry could hear him as he tried to push the guard off. 

Harry felt as if he was bound to that wall again. 

The protests became muffled. But that didn't mean they stopped. Then the moans and thrusting started. 

 

It was like it was happening again. The memory just kept running through his head. Over. And over. Like it was on repeat. He rocked back and forth on his bed, as if that would make them fade. 

It was only after the noises stopped. And the bars clanked shut did sleep take him. 

In the morning when the Pop! of breakfast filled the room, did Harry look over at Malfoys cell.

He was sitting on his bed. Slop on his lap, eating with his hands. They didn't allow cutlery, apparently there are many ingenious things one can do with a spoon.

"Morning Potter." He greeted, as he scooped another hand full. Harry coked his head in confusion. Malfoy was acting like.. well like nothing happened.

"Malfoy?" he replied, grabbing his slop, and Oooh an apple, Harry thought. That's new. He picked it up, smelling and feeling it. Just to make sure it was real.

They ate their meals in silence. Though every now and then, Harry would open his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. After the thirtieth time he had done this. Malfoy had, had enough. 

"What? What is it Potter." He spat in annoyance. 

Again, Harry opened and closed his mouth. Before shaking his head "Nothing." 

"Then stop trying to attract doxies." He snapped. 

"It's just-" Harry shook his head again. "No. it's nothing." 

Draco looked like he was ready to hex him, if he could. "For Salazars sake. Potter! Just spit it out. Merlin knows I Have the time to wait." 

"I couldn't sleep last night." Harry said. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Spectacular Potter. Most of us can't sleep at night, in this hell hole." There was a chorus of groans from the other prisoners at the statement. 

"I know but. Last night. I was awake." he prodded. giving Malfoy a look as if to say 'I was awake when the guard..'

"Yes, well Potter that is generally what happens when one cant sleep." He scoffed, at Harry as if he was an idiot. 

Harry sighed.

"I'm aware. What I mean is, I was awake when.. When...When the guard came." 

Malfoys face grew hard. "I don't believe I know what your talking about Potter." He stood abruptly. his tray clanging to the floor then disappearing with a pop!

Why. Why was he always so difficult. A traitorous little voice, inside his head. Told him, he had done the same thing about Pansy. So why was it so odd for Malfoy to want to forget. 

"Malfoy-" 

"Drop it Potter." he snapped.

"But-" Harry persisted. 

"I said. Drop. It!" He yelled. Disappearing to the part of his cell where Harry couldn't see him. 

So Harry did as Malfoy asked. Playing with his apple for about half an hour, throwing it up in the air, and catching it, as he lay on his bed. Staring up at the cracked ceiling as he did so. It had started to rain again. So as it often did, the ceiling began to leak. 

"Just answer one question for me." Harry asked. As he watched the apple fall and rise, with a flick of his wrist. 

Malfoy didn't answer. So Harry took that as a sign to continue. 

"That. That wasn't your first er, time... Was it?" he questioned. The apple dropping back into his hand, as he turned to look through the bars. not expecting Malfoy to already be staring back. 

"No." was his clipped response. 

"It was mine." Harry, whispered. as he twisted the steam of the green apple.

"What?" Draco, questioned. 

Ripping the stem off, Harry answered quickly. "Nothing." 

Malfoy huffed leaning his head against the stone. "I don't want to talk. Okay Potter! I'm not some blushing virgin, if you must know. I didn't have my first time stolen from me... Last night wasn't the first time that's happened. And it wont be the last. And I will deal with it, how I see fit. So, if it happens again. I can avoid, this... Unwanted pity session."  

"That, doesn't make it right." 

"Potter!" he barked. Glaring at him. 

"Fine." Harry retorted, with a groan. Looking at his apple, then looking back over at Malfoy. Then back at the apple. Reluctantly, He got up and went to the bars. "Come here Malfoy." 

With trepidation Malfoy, made his way over to the bars. 

"Catch." Harry threw the piece of fruit. 

Malfoy caught it with long since used, seeker reflexes. "Why?" 

Harry shrugged, wondering back to his bed. "Think of it, as a peace offering." 

After that. When the guards would come in the night. Not every night or even week. Harry would throw the apple. And Malfoy would catch it, And Harry would stay silent, until he was ready to talk. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was four months, in the prison that was a woman's body. That Harry made a discovery.

Looking down at his... Well, Parkinson's boob's. They were always itchy, and aching. Usually he didn't pay them any mind. Which in hind site was kind of odd. But today, he thought they looked, well. Bigger.

"Do these look bigger to you?" he asked, absentmindedly. As he continued to stare down at them. 

"What?" Malfoy asked, as he attempted wandless magic. A past time he had grown more and more obsessed with. Trying to lift the apple, harry had given him. He'd had two today, so was just being generous.  

"These." Harry sated. Lifting his Azkaban garbs. His tits on display. 

Malfoy chose that moment in time, to look up from his stationary apple, at the naked Harry. "Fucking hell! Potter!" He screeched, trying to avoid eye contact. 

"What?" Harry shrugged back, discarding the garb completely. There was a cool air, which gave him goosebumps, making his brown nipples perk. It was down right sunny compared to most days on the rock of misery though.

"You're fucking naked! For Salazars sake. Now put those pathetic excuse for cloths, back on before you catch hypothermia. At least delay it for a couple months anyway." Malfoy exclaimed, hands covering his eyes now.  

looking down at his larger (he swore.) Breasts, then back up at Malfoy in confusion. Why was he being so... Well, chivalrous?

"You and Parkinson were friends. More than that from what I saw during school. There's no way you haven't seen these." he took a squeeze of them. "Oww. Before?" he winced. "Are all boobs achy and itchy." He rubbed at them in question. 

"How. In the name of blast ended skwerts. Would I know? Do I look like I've got them. And that body, was enough to turn me off the female species for good." Malfoys eyes seemed to widen at that. Harry spotting his slip, as his head shot up from touching the two lumps on his chest. 

"Are.. Are you telling me. Are you telling me tha-" 

"Forget I said anything." He tried to back paddle. 

"Are you telling me that Pansy made you gay? That bad was she." Harry tried to joke. But bile began to rise in his throat, at the thought of Parkinson sleeping with anyone after. Well after what...

Malfoy gave him the dirtiest look, at Harry's statement. As if he though he was the stupidest wizard to ever live.  

"Yes. Potter! That's exactly what happened. One night in fifth year, Pansy made me swear of woman. because she was such a dismal lover." Each word dripping with Sarcasm. "Seriously, Potter! I realized i was  a flaming shirt-lifter, when i had my first wet dream! How you manged to stay alive long enough to defeat a dark lord. Is beyond me." He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Before again, realizing what he had unwittingly let slip. 

Harry was reeling. "I can't believe you just told me that." 

Malfoy, went to pick up his apple and rinse it in the sink. His back to Harry. 

"Yes." he whisperd. "Well, who better to share your secrets with, than your naked cell mate." 

Harry scoffed. 

"So for the love of Merlin. Potter. Put your infernal rags on." he continued to whisper. Keeping himself busy over washing the apple. 

Harry quietly put his rags back on. All the while never taking his eyes off Malfoy. Another tense moment passed before Malfoy finally turned to face him. Placing his new clean apple on his bed. then following it siting on its edge, hands between his knees. 

"Well. Go on. Say whatever it is you've been thinking, but your mouth wont say." 

He sounded defeated. Harry wanted to ask. Oh how he wanted to. But he held his tongue for some time before he couldn't anymore. 

"So? You really think they haven't gotten bigger." 

Malfoy actually laughed. A rare sound in the cells of Azkaban. It made Harry smile. "No potter. I do not think they have gotten bigger. They will unfortunately be seared into my brain for all eternity. But they have not gotten bigger." He chuckled.

Harry gave them another look, "They defiantly got bigger." 

This time another inmate laughed, soon a chorus of them. 

Some times Harry forgot that there was more then just him and Malfoy. Held up in the dank cold cells of Azkaban.

 

***

"FUCK!!!" 

Harry swore. Rattling the bars of his cell. Malfoy watching him from across the way, having a break down.

"I was wondering when you'd crack." He supplied unhelpfully from his perch, laying across his bed. "I Have to say, I'm impressed. I only lasted two weeks before I cracked. But four months." He whistled. "I think that you broke the record."

Harry let out another scream. The shaking the bars, could be heard down ether end of the cell block, to the annoyance of the other inmates. Who make their displeasure known, using words Harry didn't even know existed. 

"Oh! Potter! Enough! Already!" Malfoy boomed. Taking his hands of his ears. After a half an hour of Potter loosing it. He had gone a bit spare himself. 

"I cant anymore, Malfoy. I just cant. The smell, the walls, the mold and moss. The constant dripping. THE RAPE!!!" he pulled at pansy's to long hair, his shift rising up, pulling snugly against his stomach. "EVERY NIGHT, EVERY DAY. THE SAME FUCKED ROUTINE!!!" He screamed. 

Malfoy however wasn't listening. He was more interested in Harry's, or Pansy's stomach. It looked, well it looked like...

"Potter, take off your cloths." He ordered. 

Causing Harry to stop in his tracks, cutting off mid panic attack. 

"What?"

"Just do it Potter." He barked. Getting off his shity bed, and over to the bars. Surprisingly, he did as he was told without question. 

"I thought the female body repulsed you so much you turned gay? At least this body anyway."

"Stop being a twat Potter. Now. Turn to the side." 

Again Harry did as he was told, and Draco startled at the sight. "what have you done, Pans" he whispered under his breath.

"Are you gonna explain to me why I'm starkers?"  Harry harrumphed. 

Malfoy looked at him pityingly, not having the heart to tell him what he knew to be growing under his skin. Not now at least. So he simply said.

"I was wrong. Your tits are bigger." 

Harry looked down at them, then back at Malfoy. "Thank. You." he pulled on his shift. "I thought i was going mad." 

"You are Potter. At some point, we all go mad in here." He sighed.

 

 


	8. Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any errors, and I'll be sure to fix them.  
> Enjoy lovely's :)

After his 'episode' he liked to call it. Harry's days turned rather dull, maddeningly so, all that changed though, The day a guard opened his cell.

"Parkinson." A surly guard called through the door,before swinging it open. 

"It's not Parkinson." Harry, grunted back. Swinging his feet onto the grubby floor.

"I, really don't give a Hipogriffs smelly asshole, who you think you are. Now! Get up off, of yours. You've got a visitor." He snarled.

"A what?" Harry stilled. 

"Are you deaf? You've got a visitor. Now, hurry the fuck up, and put your hands on the wall." He boomed. loosing what little temper he had. 

Harry, not wanting to deal with the backlash, of not complying, did as he was told. The guard, placed the cuffs on him before leading him out his cramped, madding cell for the first time, in Seven months. Harry would have cried, if not for the fact he knew he would most likely be heading back in there later.  

As he walked past Malfoy cell, who was paying him no mind, staring at the ceiling. (He had been visited again, last night.) Harry began to wonder, who had come to visit him? Who had come to this hell hole to see him. Had one of his friends finally seen through Pansy's lie? Was it Hermione or Ron. Maybe even ... Ginny. Or he could just be getting his hopes up, and it was just one of Parkinson's friends or family. 

Harry shivered at the thought. 

The guard walked them through halls, past rooms Harry had mo hope of remembering. Harrys, hairs started to raise, when he noticed them walking past, the visitors chambers. Where he saw husbands talking to disappointing wives, parents talking to disappointing children. It looked a strange sight to an outsider. Both joy and bone crushing despair. Harry took one last look, at the saddening sight of a broken family, before they were on the move again 

"Where are we going? I..I thought, you said I had a visitor?" Harry, braved asking.

The guard remained silent. simply moving deeper into the dark heart of Azkaban. Soon coming to a halt, in front of a peeling black door. It opened and he was forcefully pushed in. The door slamming behind him, Harry turning to face the door when he heard the distinct sound of a locking charm being placed. 

"Hello, Darling. Missed me?" 

Harry stilled at the sound. Before turning in horror. 

There, she sat. Or rather, he sat. 

No! No! No! Not her. Pile filled his throat, and he heaved all over the dusty floor. One hand on his stomach, the other on the peeling door, for support. The taste of apple and slop, making its way up and out. He couldn't breath. Chocking on vomit, as he hyperventilated. 

That night. That night, playing over and over again. 

A voice in his head, tried to tell him, who he was. But that panic. It wouldn't let him go. 

"Oh, for Salazars sake." Harry heard Pansy groan in annoyance, harry's voice coming out of her. It was disconcerting and did nothing to help his current state. Leaning on the wall for support now.

Suddenly a potion was unsanctimoniously shoved down his throat. Harry spluttered, looking up at his own face in anger, furry and though he loathed to admit it, frightened. Until the calming drought took effect.

"Better?" His face smirked back at him. Harry scowled, before hesitantly making his way to one of the rickety upholstered chairs in the room, he found himself having difficulty standing to long these days. 

"Yes! Why is the question." 

"Well, I Can't exactly have a repartee While you were..incapacitated. Shall we say." She explained. Popping herself down onto the moth eaten chair across from him, with a cocky air.

"Why come at all? It's been..." How long had it been? He just assumed the days but in actuality he had no clue. "Why, now?" 

"My insurance." She grind maliciously. Staring down at his stomach. 

"What, are you talking about?" He grumbled rubbing his lower back. It was in a constant state of agony lately. 

With an irritated huff, she got up from her place on the chair, crouching in front of him. A hand reaching out to touch his distended stomach. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry growled, flinching away from her touch. Fire in his eyes. The calming potion unfortunately dulled his senses, making him more compliant, and harder to throw her off a second time. 

Harry avoided looking, his attention captured by a falling fleck of paint, drifting softly to the floor. The hand on his stomach, and the sound of his voice talking to it, a mumbled sound that was just out of reach. There went another fleck. 

When she removed his hand from his rolling stomach, he felt a pain ripple throughout his body. Not like those that were located in his stomach. The ever growing mass wreaking havoc on Pansy body. He guessed it was a tumor. A big one. That little voice in his head. The dark one. Hoped it would take him in his sleep. It was getting harder to ignore that voice.

"You look vile Potter. Do they not bath You?" She scrunched his nose as she took her seat again. 

"What Do you care?" He said monotonously. "Your the reason I'm even in this perdition."   

A condescending laughed boomed through the room. Harry hated that his voice could sound that way. "Perdition! You've been spending to much time with Draco."

Harry ears perked up at the name. How did she know he was with Draco. 

"Your the reason he's in here. Aren't you?" He stated accusingly. 

She smirked in reply. "I couldn't very well have the only person, who could see through my ruse walking around free. Now could I? Well, second to only. The other ran off to Norway With the grandson of Newt Scamander. So that solved that Problem." 

Draco, and Luna he assumed. She was the only one he could think of her saw things for what they really were. Not what they looked like. That's not what stumped him though. 

"He was your friend. And you betrayed him!" he spat in disgust.  

She rolled her eyes, resting her knee on her leg. "Spare me the Gryffindor act Potter. It doesn't suit me. Sit there and tell me though, that Draco hasn't figured It out."  

He was silent. 

She gave another self satisfied smirk. "How long did it take him?" 

He remained tight lipped. 

She laughed. "That quickly, Tell me when you figure it out Potter, I'd like to see how long it takes you." 

"What are you talking about." He grumbled, as another Wave of pain hit him. 

she seemed to be getting bored now, done with her little mind games. "Tell me darling. Why do you think, He has figured it out. And you best friends." she said mockingly, in a disgusting baby voice. "Haven't come to your recuse." 

"Well, I suspect... What have you done to them!" 

"Calm your Threastels Potter. I Haven't done anything....To them at least." She smirked. Harry cocked his head in concern and confusion. "Potter, that look relay does nothing for my face. You'll give me wrinkles." she motioned at his forehead. 

Harry scowled out of spite.

"It's me, or rather, you. That I've done done something to. A simple variation of notice me not charm. My father invented." She said with a bragging air. "You see he was quite apt at inventing new spells, and modifying old ones. A skill he passed on to me, but enough of that. The spell is what you want to know about. And this one makes those under its thrall, see what the recipient wants them to see. causing them to miss whats right under there noses. And that dear Potter. Is why your tedious little friends have not come to save you." She said with a triumphant grin.

Harry was simmering with rage. The effects of the draft wearing off. As if she hadn't done enough. This. This. He cant even say it was a new low. Because for her It wasn't.

Pansy got her feet, caressing harry's check as she walked past. 

"Till we meet again." She smiled down at him.  

He wouldn't see her again for three years.


	9. One stormy night

BANG! 

Went the cell doors, as Harry found himself back in his cage. The guard making another BANG! As he left the cell block. 

With that sound, Harry made a howling scream, the noise of it vibrating through the block. 

His hands clutched his agonizing stomach. It had grown progressively worse, since his time with Pansy, he'd kept it quite while in her presence, but now in his solitary cell, he could no longer keep his anguish contained. 

The billowing scream, waking Malfoy from his fitful sleep. Not having realized, that Potter had left he knew he was back though. 

"What the actual fuck. Potter!" he growled, jumping from his bed. "Some, of us are trying to slee...." he trailed off, as he noted Harry's state. 

"Whats the matter with you?" He queered, slowly making his way to the bars.

Across the way, Harry was resting on the grimy wall, back to Malfoy, hand still clutched on his stomach, panting hard. 

"I..I dont know, whats..wha... Hap-happening. These, pains. they just..." He winced, as a gush of liquid started to rush down his legs. He looked down at the puddle in mortification. "And now I've pissed myself." he whimpered uncharacteristically. 

Malfoys eyes bulged. He'd seen a woman's water break before, at one of his parents gala's, His father had looked on in disdain as the witch had dirtied his ballroom floor, while his mother had rushed to her aid. She had always had a fondness for babies. Having not gone to help his mother, the birthing bed being no place for a man, as his mother said, he had little to no clue, on how to help potter. 

Though, it seemed time to break the news to him, on his tumor as he, oft called the rounded swell of Pansy's child. 

"Potter." He stated calmly. "Harry." He changed tactic. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at him, in mild surprise, he mind momentarily taken of the pain. 

"You, haven't pissed yourself. Your waters have broken."

Silence fell between them. 

Harry let out a pitiful laugh. "That's funny Malfoy. I'm amazed you can still make the....ugh" he gripped his stomach again. 

"Listen Harry. This is no joke Pansy must have.." He didn't get to finish, as Harry started to shake his head in incredulity. Shouting out:

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" 

Harry was hyperventilating, now. 

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" 

It all began to play over in his head. everything Pansy had said. one word kept being repeated. 

Insurance. 

Harry wanted to cry. So he did. 

Malfoy stood rooted to the spot. watching as Harry had a break down. He had never seen Him like this. he had, had a mental breakdown, yes. But this, this was different. He was crying. Potter didn't cry. Not in front of Draco. Not like this. 

"It's going to be alright Potter." He tried to sooth him.

"NO! NO IT'S NOT! IT IS SO FAR FROM FUCKING ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted. 

"Okay. Potter just, breath and you will get through this.."

Harry slammed his hands on the bars, with a resounding clang! Stopping Malfoy. "You, don't understand!" Harry whimpered again grasping the bars white knuckled. 

Malfoy looked on at Potters hunched form, in concern and confusion. He was taking this rather badly. So, Pansy had neglected to mention to Potter that she was a slut, who got herself pregnant. It was going to hurt he had no doubt about that, but it was like this was the nail in Potter coffin. 

"Pan-Pansy. She..." Another yell escaped him. "Help me Malfoy!" He pleaded, 

Malfoy was frazzled, and a tad panicked. 

"What can I do?" He fretted.

"I don't know?" Harry panted. "Distract me. Tell me what to do!" He grunted moving over to his bed, resting his outstretched arms against it edge, doubling over as the pain came, then subsided, before returning after a minute or two. 

"Did you know, in ancient Greece. Throwing an apple to a woman, was a symbolic deceleration of love? And if they caught it, it meant they returned that love." Malfoy said. 

Harry looked over his shoulder in annoyance. "What?" 

"You said to distract you." 

"Well. Can you distract me with actual, helpful facts." He groaned. Gripping the tarted linen, "instead of anecdotes from ancient Greece." 

Malfoy scowled. "I'm just trying to help." 

"Well your not fucking helping are you." Harry spat. 

Malfoy shut his mouth. And harry pushed through the pain for another ten minutes before a voice piped up from the shadows.

"Walk around." The scratchy voice called out, from Malfoys right. 

Malfoy tried to peer through the bars, at the source of the voice but was unable. Harry though had an actual view of the man, from over his shoulder. 

He had a scraggly beard, and a face caked in dirt, as he sat leaning his left side against the bars. His hair was missing patches, he looked to have been her since the dementors reign. The man had never spoken, nor screamed. Not even the the guards visited. 

Till now.

"What?" Harry asked, eyes, on the strange man.

"I know you don't want to. But it will make it easier." Was the scratchy reply.

Harry shot Malfoy a hesitant look, doing what the man said. Harry was unsure if he should trust the man, but if he helped him through this then what would be the harm. 

"Now. check what color the fluid was when your water broke."  Harry was hesitant but he did as instructed. 

"Clear-ish?" 

"That"s good. Now You need to count how fair apart the pains are, when they next hit." He ordered. 

"How. How do you know all this?" Harry asked, as he paced his cell.

"Do as I asked." The man replied sternly. 

Harry eyed him angrily, before complying.

"About, 90 seconds." He gritted through his teeth.

"Do you feel like you need to push?" Harry nodded. "Okay, get on the bed don't lay down. Get on your hands and knees."

Harry stopped his pacing, and got on the bed. Leaning on the wall for support. A cry escaping him as he leaned there. 

"I need to push!!!" 

"Are you having a contraction?" The scratchy voice asked.

Harry shook his head. 

"THEN DON'T PUSH!" He said sternly. 

Tears fell from Harrys eyes as he waited for the next wave on pain to hit, so he could push.

It hit. And Harry screamed. Two exhausting hours later a cry of a different kind, filled Harry cell.

Harry looked at the squealing thing he had caught in his hands, covered in blood and still connected to him. With the little strength he could muster he crawled back painfully, resting himself against the bed. Not really felling it when the placenta was birthed. 

He looked at the little squishy red baby. A tiny human. She was covered goo and blood, black curls on top of her head, and a powerful set of lungs, that didn't stop till he laid her on his naked chest, halfway through pushing he'd had enough of the shift and threw it off.  The little girl rooted around as clasped onto his tit. 

It was an odd sensation. Having a little being suck at his chest like he was a cow. He didn't know what to think about her until her little hand grasped at his breast and she looked up at him. 

Harry had never had any family. But this little girl. She was his. He made her. The way she was made, was no way a child should be made. But that wasn't her fault. She didnt ask to be born. And if Harry was aware of her from the beginning he knew he would have grown to resent her, even hate her. But as she looked up at him, clinging to him like he was the most important thing in her world. 

He couldn't help but love her. As fucked up as that was,

"I have a daughter Malfoy." He gasped, looking over to him, the  to his right to thank the man who helped him birth her.

But he wasn't at the gate anymore. He'd retreated further into his cell. Harry thanked him anyway. In the darkness of the cell the old inmate smiled for the first time in twenty years. 

"Look what I made Malfoy, Look at my daughter." He laughed, slightly unhinged.

Malfoy gave him a strained smile, looking upon the scrunched face red little witch. 

"what?" Harry chastised sensing Malfoy wasn't finished.

"It's just. Well she's not your daughter. She's Pansy." 

Harry looked at his child then back at Malfoy. "No..... She's mine." 

Malfoy sighed, "I know you think that Potter.."

"No!" Harry cut him off. She's mine." Harry reiterated." The look in his eyes, told Malfoy all he needed to know.

"FUCK!" He gasped, breathless. Tears prickled his eyes as he stared at the brave man.

"Yeah." Was his simple reply, before he got lost in his daughter. Maybe? Maybe he would be okay if he had her. 

Of course that wasn't to be. That night, as a stormed raged and the guards and medi-witch came to his cell, the medi-Witch tended to the babe as Harry slept on the exhaustion of birth wiping him of his energy. The medi moved on to Harry healing the afterbirth and what would normally follow in the months after. 

Once she had finished, she wrapped the child in her arms.  Heading out the cell, guards following close behind. and for once closing the cell doors quietly.

A pair of grey eyes watched from his bed as the scene unfolded. 

A loud crash of thunder woke Harry up later that night, actual drops of rain falling through his small window. With a yawn he placed a hand on his chest to cradle his daughters small head. But it want there. With a jolt his eyes shot open as he sat upright, looking at his empty bed. 

"She's gone Potter." Malfoy said from his place upon his bed. 

Harry looked up from his frantic search of his sheets to the Slytherin. 

"What..What do you mean.. she's gone." He fretted getting up from his bed to the bars, startled at the lack of pain that should have accompanied such an abrupt movement. The sensitivity in his breast remained though. He rubbed at the still naked appendages stunned to find them leaking.

With a heavy heart Malfoy told him of the events that unfolded.

Harry looked at him wonder struck. Then his Jaw clenched and he was filled with a rage like he had never known. His knuckles again turning white as they gripped the bars. 

"you mean to tell me." He began calmly, "That you watched. As the guards took my daughter. And did nothing?" 

Malfoy was not expecting a reaction like this from Potter. He was usually all fire never ice. 

"what would you have me do?" Malfoy wondered. 

"What would I have you do? Oh I don't know. TRY AND WAKE ME SO I COULD STILL HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" 

"In case it has escaped your notice. We a both in locked cells! In Azkaban! Not exactly the dream local for raising a baby." He scoffed. 

Harry startled. before turning his back on him. walking back to his bed. 

"Potter. Potter. Harry!" Malfoy bellowed. Harry stopped, but didn't turn, his voice was like daggers when he spoke. 

"NEVER! Call me that again. You lost the right to ever even speak to me again, when you watched them take my daughter. AND DID NOTHING!" 

With that, Harry got into bed, drawing the dirty sheets over his naked form. Back to Malfoy and body aching for the child that was taken from him, not twelve hours after her birth. 

"I didn't even get to name her." he whispered to the raging storm. 

Across the way, the blond in his cell, shed a silent tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know loveys


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a short chapter, apologies for the late update.   
> enjoy loveys :)

Harry had stopped eating. The only timed he would steer from his bed, was when he felt the urge to drink or use the loo. 

Everyday Malfoy would watch him slowly waste away. He had respected Harry's wish to never speak to him again, but he just couldn't anymore. When the pop! of the thirteenth day of food went away, Malfoy cracked.

"Potter. You have to eat something!" He pleaded. "If you don't you'll die."

"What's the point." Harry croaked, to Malfoy surprise. 

What was he hearing, Draco thought. This was Harry Potter he didn't just role over and die. He fought, he held on till the end he didn't just give up. 

"Whats the point? YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. THE GOLDEN BOY. YOU ARE HARRY FUCKING POTTER!!! THE POINT. THE POINT IS TO LIVE. TO FIGHT. YOU DON'T JUST GIVE UP. THAT IS NOT HOW HARRY POTTER LEAVES THIS WORLD. HARRY POTTER, LEAVES THIS WORLD OLD AND BEARDED SAVING A BABY FROM A..." 

Shit. Malfoy mind supplied unhelpfully. 

"You know what it's like to be raped?" Harry asked. His back to the blond, staring at the slime on the wall, it had grown in the days he'd stopped, caring if he lived or died.

Malfoy startled at his words. He didn't like where this was going, nor did he like to put into words what happened to him, nearly every month. 

"Yes." He replied, after a rather long pause.

"Well. Imagine, it was your first time. And it was your own body, violating you." 

Draco felt his throat close up and his head shake, trying to physically remove the image from his mind. 

"But, I thought.." Malfoy began voice wavering.

"I lied. Tell me why i would have told you. My school yard rival, that the night the finale battle ended, I went to go clear my head, and your who i assumed at the time, girlfriend stole my body, bound me. Then defiled me." Harry cut him off, emotionless. "Do you have any idea. What it was like to hear your own voice, whisper depraved words in your ear, as your body fucked you." he continued, all the while never turning to face Malfoy.

Draco found himself at the toilet expelling his recently eaten slop, as a humorless chuckle reached his ears, as he continued to hurl. 

"Yeah. I did that to, after it happened. That was the first time, I wished that Voldemort had actually killed me. But. I thought the same way you are now. I'm Harry Potter. Voldemort was died, I wasn't, though I thought I would be. My Parents sacrificed their lives for me, so many countless others, had lost their lives. For me. I couldn't just, give up. But then I got thrown into Azkaban, and a month ago discovered that the Bitch who raped me, made sure i would never forget it. Made sure that she had leverage over me." He paused another of those humorless laughs escaping him. 

"No. not leverage, insurance she called it. She kept saying that word. I didn't know what she meant until I held that innocent little girl in my arms. She couldn't help the way she was made. I knew then she would come for her. I tried to stay awake. Fuck! I tried to stay awake. Spend as much time as I could with her." 

Harry finally turned to face him. Draco tried not to gasp at the way he looked. His face gaunt and pale .

"Have you ever loved something so much, that if they were taken from you. Your life just wouldn't be worth living?"

Oh, Draco knew, he stared Harry down nodding. 

"Then how? How! Could you not tell me, that they were taking her. How?" Harry Cracked. Emotion finally showing on his face.

"Im..." Draco tried to apologize. 

"No. Don't you dare. don't you fucking dare. Sit there and tell me your sorry. She is the only family i have. Probably the only family i will ever have. I ached for her, I'm not talking emotionally, though Merlin know that my heart feels like it's been ripped from my rib-cage. I Talking about my body physically aching for her. Do you know what its like to have your body leak for a child that's not there. To have to feel it dry up and stop because there was no one to feed. 

Don't fucking sit there and tell me your sorry. Don't presume to tell me that i need to keep fighting, because i am fucking done, fighting. And I am fucking done with you. I lost the will to fight." With that Harry took up his mantel of watching the slime grow until he died. 

"Fine Potter." Draco sighed. "But if you die. That means your daughter will never know you. Pansy wins. And all you went through would be for nothing." 

"She's already won." was his reply.

With another sigh, Draco got up from his bed, to do his daily exercises, Harry remaining stoic on his mattress. Despite Potters words. When the dinner popped into appearance. 

He got out of bed, and ate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes let me know :)


	11. Did you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. Though I suggest reading the previous chapter again so you can catch yourself up.

**Present Day**

Draco, was passing his cell in anticipation, his nerves frayed, and on edge. If it was possible for the two, to coincide. Harry watching on from across the way. To most Draco always seemed a man of stone. Harry knew different. One doesn't spend twenty two years with another person, without picking up on their entire being. 

Harry knew that as soon as the guards came, that stony exterior would be back in place, like the finest marble. 

"What if they grant it?" He worried. "Then what?" 

"They wont. Not with her on the gammot. She wont let you leave." He reassured. Absentmindedly folding and unfolding his daughters prefect letter. 

"explain it to me again." Draco ordered. One can never forget just how he was raised when he spoke like that. Harry hitting the back of his head against the wall in annoyance. 

"You have an eidetic memory! Draco. You know the plan." 

"I KNOW! I know.. its just. What if they grant me bail. What then?" His Worry evident. He needn't have. 

Harry had complete faith in Draco no matter the outcome of today, Harry just knew Draco could get them out of this, beside's Herm.... Well he wast the smartest person he knew. He was also the only person Harry trusted. But He also knew that Draco knew all this. It wasn't the plan Draco had doubts over.

"Then you will be free. And out of this hollow. You are more use to me on the outside. And you know that." Harry Prompted, look away from the paper in his hand, to one of the few people he would actually kill for.     

"When did captain oblivious start using his head." Malfoy tried to deflect with snark.

"Don't try and avoid this Draco." he sighed, brown eyes crashing into grey. Draco stopped passing, heading to the bars resting his head on there rusty surface. 

"What if you.."

"Have one of my days?" Harry supplied. Draco gave a subtle nod. 

"Then. I will deal with it when it comes. I wont always have you around to save me Malfoy. I have been alone most of my life." 

"Harry!" 

"Draco!" He mimicked. 

BANG! The two of them turned at the sound. The footfalls of Dragonhide boots echoing off the walls. 

Harry quickly pulled something out of his pillow case. Throwing it through the bars. Draco caught it with a smile. 

"I will come back to you." He voice full of determination. Harry had no doubt he wouldn't.  

"I know you will." He smiled sadly. 

The guards where soon at Draco cell. And took him away. 

 

***

 

Harry didn't talk to Malfoy for a year after his daughter was taken from him. 

It was a mundane and relentless cycle. Get up, eat his morning slop. His lunch slop would appear and his would listen to the groans and moans in the other cells, then he would eat his dinner slop and go to bed. 

on and on the cycle went. 

without the constant conversation with Malfoy. Prison was well boring. Despite this rather depressing drawback one of many in Azkaban. Harry still had to get up least he waste away and let pansy win. It seemed the only thing keeping him going was pure spite, he tried to find hope at seeing his daughter as motivation, and it was slightly. But in a prison built to crush that out of you, spite was the only thing actually keeping him going. 

Though just because, Harry wasn't speaking to Malfoy didn't mean that the ponce wasn't trying to speak to him.

In that mundane endless cycle Harry had going, Malfoy had his own. Every breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would try to get Harry to speak. Nothing he said worked though. It often went through one ear and out the other. Drowning out his constant nattering had become a new skill Harry had perfected. Until one day, Malfoy changed the game.

Exactly one year to the day Harry had stopped speaking (Not that he knew this, Malfoy was keeping track, Harry didn't see the point. he stopped counting after six months) Malfoy made Harry speak.

The day started like any other. Breakfast slop arrived, today it was served with a slice of stale bread. This promoted Malfoy to say. "Did you know. In medieval times, because some peasant crops weren't ready, they used old rye to make bread, often times it was infected with a fungus called ergot. And caused Hallucinations and death." 

"Really?" Harry's replied in fascination, Voice croaky from disuse. 

Both looked up at each other in shock. Before morphing, Harry mortified that Malfoy had finally mad him break his vow of silence. Malfoy looking like the kneazle who got the snidget.  

He didn't push though. Malfoy that is. He didn't speak again until the lunch slop popped in, spouting another random fact. That harry, reluctantly found quite interesting. 

Dinner however was different. It was still a fact, but one about Malfoy. 

"When I was a kid. I wanted to be a dragon tamer. I begged and begged for Mother to take me to the dragon reserve. Father put a stop to that." Malfoy bowed his seemingly lost in the memory. Harry was reluctantly intrigued looking at him, as he lays down arms crossed over the matey blanket. "Nothing I did was ever good enough for Father." 

Harry turned away and looked at his wall once Malfoy was done. 

He didn't slip again after that. But Malfoy no longer went in one ear and out the other. Day after day the new cycle continued. Breakfast a history fact, lunch a random fact that only Malfoy would know. And Dinner. Well, dinner was Harry's favorite. 

They were the ones Harry waited for. It took a month in this fashion before Harry couldn't stay mad at Malfoy anymore. And if he was truly honest he never was. Malfoy was there so he could direct his anger at him. It's what he'd done at school, when the real person he was angry with was himself.

"I'm scared of peacocks." Malfoy stated, from his place laid out on the cool floor. 

"I'm terrified of pigeons." Harry replied. Malfoy lifted his head of the floor in astonishment. Harry expected him to make a big deal, but as was becoming habit, he surprised him. 

"Pigeons? Really?" was his reply. "Peacocks? Really?" was Harry's. And just like that. It was as if they had never stopped speaking.

The daily Azkaban routine got a little more bearable, it didn't fix the ache in him entirely. But hey he wasn't getting up out of spite anymore. conversing with each other, at dinner sharing facts about each other, the one Harry could share, what with the curse. It helped him bit by bit each day. 

Another year passed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it loveys. let me know if you spot any mistakes. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic even with its dark themes I’m excited for you all to see my second Harry Potter fic.


End file.
